ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Public Apology - Attila (song)
'"Public Apology" '''is a song from American Metalcore band Attila. It was the first single released off of the band's seventh studio album ''Chaos ''on September 16th 2016. ''It is also the first song from the band to be released via Sharptone Records. Lyrics Intro I want every single one of you to know that I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry, sorry that you're a little bitch 1 You want apologies, well fuck you None of you motherfuckers will know what I've been through Been for my whole life ? in jail cell All of y'all can go to hell Eating, washing dishes in a hot kitchen No light ahead just bad news and dark visions You wanna talk like you know me You wanna talk more shit like you motherfuckin' know me Pre-Chorus Here we go, here we go, here we go Now listen up Chorus Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything So go ahead and get offended by this 2 Take it or leave it, I think you probably need it I see you bitchin for a living, I'm just glad I offended you I'm here to stay, I ain't going away You can yell and complain but I'ma stay the same, what 2 Are you done, are you done Are you fucking done Chorus Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything Bridge Your finger's on the trigger But my hand's around your neck So easily insulted I live under your skin Pre-Verse Uh, let me tell you some Turn me up, uh here we go 3 I went on tour without a penny in my pocket of making music was the only thing I rocked with You wanna judge like i'm on the stand Well come and say it to my face You can catch these hands Chorus Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything Fuck your shit, I stay sick If you don't like it, you could suck this dick I say cunt, I say bitch You motherfuckers get offended by anything So go ahead and get offended by this Bridge Your finger's on the trigger But my hand's around your neck So easily insulted I live under your skin Outro Ha-ha-ha, oh yeah I am so sorry, sike Category:Attila Category:Chaos